NegaDuck (Ducktales 2017)
NegaDuck, also known as Jim Starling, is an antagonist in Ducktales (2017). In the reality, Jim is the former star of the Darkwing Duck television series who went mad after being replaced by Drake Mallard. Like the original NegaDuck, he is voiced by Jim Cummings. Personality In the DuckTales reboot, Jim Starling starts out as his character Darkwing Dark, egotistic and glory seeking, but well meaning. Unlike his heroic persona, Jim was a down on his luck actor who simply wanted to be remembered again for the very thing that brought him fame, even desiring for newer, younger fans to sign his autographs. He showed small signs of being bitter and mean, genuinely depressed about his life situation. Upon hearing he would be replaced by Drake Mallard for a movie reboot, his bruised ego and sheer jealousy made him refuse to accept this and he attempted to sabotage the film so he could be the star. This resulted in his morality slipping and signs of mental illness cracking though the surface as he had minor psychotic episodes and then a full mental breakdown attempting to kill the studio staff so he could be in the film. After nearly being killed on the film set, his deteriorating mental state caused him to believe he was made a fool of by Drake and the accident was Drake's doing and not his fault, finally too far gone and becoming completely insane as Negaduck. History Many years before the series began, Jim Starling starred as Darkwing Duck in a superhero television show of the same name. He was known for performing his own stunts. He was especially beloved by Launchpad McQuack and Drake Mallard, both of whom attempted to model themselves after him. In "The Duck Knight Returns!" Jim hears that there was a Darkwing Duck movie being made, and much to his dismay that character he used to play would be done by an actor named Drake Mallard. Jim tried to steal the spotlight, which resulted in a fight against Drake in costume and setting the stage on fire. He was on the verge of killing Drake with a chainsaw until Launchpad stopped him, reminding him that he was not a villain. When the stage set is about to blow up, Jim gives his life to save Drake and Launchpad. Everyone assumes that Jim was killed when the set explodes on him. With some encouragement from Launchpad, Drake decides to honor Jim's memory by becoming an actual superhero. Little do they know that Jim did survive and was hiding in the sewers. However, his costume becomes discolored and he is driven completely insane, becoming Negaduck. Gallery The_Duck_Knight_Returns_11.png The_Duck_Knight_Returns_28.png The_Duck_Knight_Returns_29.png Trivia *Negaduck's origin mirrors that of several villains from the Batman mythos. **Two-Face, as they were heroic individuals who inspired great good in others, but secretly had a darker side to their personalities, and after a tragic accident, they became full-fledged villains. **Clayface, as both were famous actors who went mad when their most famous role was being remade with a different actor in the role. **Joker from The Killing Joke, as both suffered an accident that drove them insane and discolored their appearance. Category:Ducktales villains Category:Darkwing Duck Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Tragic Category:Psychopath Category:Envious Category:Twin/Clone Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Egotist Category:Vigilante Category:Vengeful Category:Mentally Ill Category:Power Hungry